Feeling Forgotten
by The King's Crab
Summary: In which Yusei is feeling a little forgotten. KINGCRABSHIPPING cute/fluff  rated T for innuendo


A/N- So I kind of fell in love with 5D's, it was better than GX and only slightly less than the original, so here I am, writing about the relationship I think should have existed. It would've given 4Kids a run for their money. Anyway, I didn't feel like writing anyone other than Jack and Yusei, so don't mind the nameless conglomerate of people. I'm feeling lazy tonight.

And I couldn't help but just _wish _that Yusei would have one of those days where everything hurts and brings you to tears so that that special person can make it better, so that was the inspiration for this. Any OOCness is slightly intentional, mostly unintentional.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (although if I did, well, you know C; )

* * *

><p>Yusei was not in a good mood.<p>

"YUSEI!"

More precisely, he was _pissed._

Most people that knew the eighteen year old mechanical and dueling prodigy knew the man to be a mostly passive and understanding person, someone who never fought unnecessarily and always put others before him.

But today… today had worn his patience to beyond thin.

"**YUSEI!"**

Yusei clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek to keep his vernacular from erupting into a flurry of uncharacteristic curses and insults, words that he knew would only incite Jack to fight back.

_Which really wasn't what he needed right now._

Yusei counted to ten before answering in what he hoped to be a civil tone.

_Not quite…_

"I've been in the same goddamn place since the _last _time you bothered me! You'd think a former _King _would have the ability to know where his _loyal subjects _were."

Of course the last line wasn't needed, but Yusei wasn't really in the mood for logic… or self-preservation.

The door to the garage exploded and a flash of blonde burst into the younger man's line of sight. Before Yusei could react, he was being lifted off his feet and dangling at the mercy of the tall, _regal,_ Jack Atlas.

The blonde seethed. "Did I just hear you _mocking_ me? Where the hell did that come from?"

Yusei's face burned with rage and confusion, he couldn't explain to himself why he felt so angry and frustrated let alone to Jack. So he swallowed thickly and merely glared, trying with all the willpower he could muster to not let the tears spill that were annoyingly stemming from his stubborn tear ducts.

Jack stiffened at the sniffle that was barely perceptible underneath Yusei's thick bangs now that the younger man was allowing his head to hang limply in Jack's grasp. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and he dropped Yusei the few inches that he'd lifted him.

"What is it, what's wrong with you?"

Yusei rubbed at his eyes, refusing to permit Jack to see him cry, refusing to let him see him _weak._

"Nothing," he turned away from Jack and picked a wrench up, suddenly finding every little mark and nick interesting, "what did you need?"

Jack crossed his arms. His inability to understand or share emotion was predominantly what labeled him has _cold and distant, _but even Jack could tell that the usually determined and silently cheerful Yusei wasn't acting right. His Kingly instincts to never allow something to exist that he couldn't understand took charge, and he stepped around the smaller man, deciding to force Yusei to look at him. He deserved it, of course, being _the _Jack Atlas.

He pulled the off-white cloth that covered Yusei's cherished crimson Duel Runner, and plopped his royal majesty right on the plush seat.

Yusei watched with heat flaring up from his neck into his cheeks.

How _dare _he!

"I asked what you needed! There's no reason for you to be sitting there, _get off."_

Jack leaned his tall upper body closer to Yusei, forcing blue eyes to meet violet as he positioned himself just right. What Jack saw plucked at his small, underdeveloped heartstrings, and he frowned.

"What's wrong," he asked in a slightly more caring tone, which caused Yusei to look back at his wrench and continue counting the indentations that made up the tool's head.

Jack cleared his throat, refusing to move. "I said what's wrong. If you won't answer me I'm sure there are much more _detestable _things I could on your D-Wheel other than sit on it."

Yusei's eyes widened at the threat and he fingered the wrench's smooth surface, considering the possibility of brandishing it as a weapon. He didn't get beyond the idea of using it to simply bash the blonde's head in, before he was caught up in a warm, albeit forceful, embrace. He felt his hair parting under Jack's breath where he was burying his face in the dark and luring hair.

Yusei stood unmoving, not wanting to give in to the soothing hug, not wanting to let Jack win whatever sort of conversational duel had just occurred. With another surge of heated emotion, Yusei pushed hard against Jack's chest and stumbled backwards, tripping over the hammer Yusei had "punished" after he'd smashed his middle finger with it.

The former King stood still, resuming his crossed arm position and sat back down on the sacred seat.

"I said don't sit there!" Yusei said, a sort of whine forming in his dialect. Yusei hated it, and he hated that Jack wasn't moving, so instead of demanding, he did the next best thing.

Jack followed Yusei's movements all the way to the other side of the garage, the other side that he'd claimed to be his, where only his Wheel of Fortune stood, it being of such a higher caliber than the others.

Yusei smirked as he pulled the fabric off the bike and assumed the seat with smug satisfaction.

Jack's temper flared. He wasted no time in standing up and striding to where Yusei sat, eventually noticing that the young man was shaking. His boiling anger mellowed out to a slight steam and he slowed his infuriated steps to a more acceptable saunter.

Yusei didn't really want to tell Jack the truth, he would _not _have Jack laughing at him.

But his resolve couldn't fight against another encompassing hug, a hug that melted his anger completely and left him tired and depressed.

Jack stroked Yusei's long bangs and rubbed circles onto his rigid back. "You're sitting on the King's throne while still breathing. I'd consider myself a little more willing to tell me what's wrong now."

Yusei rolled his eyes and almost, _almost _cracked a smile at all the ridiculous _king _puns that had been used in the last twenty minutes.

"I don't really want to talk about it Jack."

Jack's grip on Yusei tightened. "I don't really care what you want."

Yusei sighed but relented, unwillingly. "You forgot," was his whispered reply.

Jack was silent as his brain processed what Yusei could _possibly _be talking about.

_Forgot? What could he-_

He laughed. He laughed harder than his lungs had ever been used for humor in Jack Atlas' entire life.

Yusei pushed him away and stood up, rejoining himself and the wrench, holding it threateningly while he watched Jack practically fall off of his bike and proceed to roll on the garage floor in unprecedented mirth.

"You can leave now!" Yusei yelled, tears threatening his pride once again.

Jack heaved a painful breath and pulled himself back up to a more respectable position. "I can't believe you. Yusei, how could you think we'd forget you like that? And I didn't figure you to be so emotional about a _birthday, _you never were before."

Yusei glowered and his lower lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Jack Atlas get the _hell_ out of my garage," he growled.

"Oh don't be like that." Jack closed the gap between them and for the third time, held Yusei close to him, enjoying the familiar warmth and smell that never ceased to bring pleasure, physically and emotionally.

Yusei buried his face into the broad chest of his King, and swallowed away all his rage, suddenly feeling like nothing really mattered more than staying this close to Jack forever.

Jack pushed away the bangs that had been pushed over Yusei's bright blue eyes and then smirked.

"Should I take a picture of the great and amazing Yusei Fudo actually _crying_?

Yusei laughed, swiping at the tears that he hadn't really noticed anymore.

"Anyway, come upstairs, I need you."

"Is this a "the air conditioning's broken again and I need you to fix it so I can resume living comfortable while you toil away in the _not_ air conditioned garage I need you" or the "take off all your clothes and allow me to lick every surface of your beautiful self I need you?"

Jack laughed, breaking apart their embrace and leading the way upstairs. "Possibly the first one, most definitely the second one, but maybe a slight chance of a third."

Yusei sighed and grabbed his tool kit, assuming something even more complex and time consuming needed to be fixed.

Jack grinned and opened the door that led into the house, talking particular loud now.

"SO YUSEI, WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID I FORGOT?"

Yusei frowned, "Jack just forget it I-"

"SURPRISE YUSEI!/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUSEI!/ NEVER ACCUSE JACK ATLAS OF FORGETTING A BIRTHDAY!"

Every statement that came from the assorted group of friends melded together into a sort of "SURSEINEVDAY" but Yusei got the point.

How could he possibly let himself believe that his friends would forget his birthday?

It might have had something to do with his potentially broken finger and his hours of work that had proved to be for nothing, or maybe his D-Wheel seat that now needed to be thoroughly disinfected, but that didn't matter. The warmth from the happy atmosphere shaved away his cold feelings from the day, and he allowed himself to bask in the love he shared with everyone.

Jack put an arm around Yusei's shoulders and pulled him close, leaning in to nibble slightly at Yusei's exposed ear and then whisper something softly.

Yusei smiled and nodded, looking forward to Jack's _present _that was apparently waiting in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Reviewfavorite/flame, whatever takes your fancy._


End file.
